


Running Late

by Originalpuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill, Track and Field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione uses her natural charms to get out of trouble. Uniforms were just hard to get on when she was on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anon who asked for, "Hermione walks into class with the shortest sports shorts possible since she just got out of track. Fleur and her veela flock are in silent admiration. Please and thank you!"

Hermione had never been interested in Quidditch. Flying involved being off of the ground, and, to be honest, she was rather uncomfortable with heights. Not to mention the fact that flying involved so many things that couldn’t be learned from books. There was always the added confusion of how your broomstick would react, how your control over it would affect the moves.

But track, running, that was different in so many different ways. It still wasn’t something she could learn purely from reading, but for Hermione, it was so very close. She could learn the right stances for running, the right ways to pace yourself, the different ways to jump around hurdles. She could learn the proper clothing to wear, when to run and when to let things go, and even the proper ways to stretch to avoid injury (and what to do if one of those injuries occurred).

All that was left was working her body until she was able to do those things, and even that was laid out in books. The proper pacing, down to the minute, was marked out in the book she’d used to start, and after awhile, she’d been able to get her own feel for things (as well as moving on to more advanced books).

Not to mention the thrill she got from running. From letting her body take her wherever she wanted to go, the thrill of the early mornings as she got up before the rest and exercised until she was sweaty and her hair had fallen completely out of her already barely-contained ponytail. She would always get up well before breakfast for her runs, which was hard, since before this, she preferred to sleep in.

But the running, the small track team that was gaining traction at Hogwarts, it was worth losing a few hours of sleep. Especially when it gave her such a thrill.

Except for on days like today. It was already hot, and there were always people running around outside, with the Triwizard Tournament well underway. And, well, she had stayed up later than normal reworking an essay for Charms that she felt needed an added bit of research to be proper.

And so she had barely had time to finish her daily run before Charms class was starting. She finished her run by jogging as fast as possible to her common room, and, realizing she didn’t have time to shower or change, just grabbing her books and parchments and taking off.

She wished she’d had more time. She usually dressed differently for the run – it was in a way the books had described, and definitely not in the school uniform. Still, she hadn’t quite expected all of the stares she was getting in class. She shifted uncomfortably at the whispers, and finally turned around to glare.

Pretty much everyone was staring at her, and Hermione rolled her eyes. She started to turn around, making her unpleasantness known, when she saw Fleur Delacour and her companions from Beauxbatons staring in through the window outside of class.

Hermione managed a glare in their direction, as well, but her frowns stopped dead when she saw the look and posture of Fleur. The way she was looking her up and down, the way she licked her lips, and how she stared, made Hermione blush and turn back around to Professor Flitwick.  
She tried her hardest to pay attention, but every time she glanced back to the window, she saw Fleur was still there. Reading now, but still there.

When class let out, Hermione wasn’t surprised to be pulled aside by Fleur. Well, she was – she and Fleur had never had a proper conversation – but not after the way Fleur had hung by. 

“Hermione,” Fleur began. She licked her lips and looked Hermione up and down. Hermione felt as though her skin was on fire, and she loved it. “I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me today. Well, together. At the same table, at least.”

Hermione smiled, just a little. Despite what she claimed, she wasn’t unaffected by Fleur’s charms. And okay, the way she saw Fleur so frequently in the library, trying hard to study without being seen was very attractive. So was noting the books she’d seen her carrying, and the strength and agility she’d shown during the first task of the Tournament. 

“I would like that,” Hermione said. “We’ll meet outside the Great Hall, then?”

“Of course.”

“Wonderful!. But I have Potions now, so I’d better get going. I’ll have to change before class. I doubt Professor Snape will be as forgiving as Professor Flitwick was, and I don’t want to lose any house points.” 

Fleur gave a final stare at Hermione’s legs, blushed and nodded, waving farewell. Hermione went on her way, oblivious to the glares and stares that Fleur’s followers were giving her. She spun and smiled, laughing, as soon as she felt like she was out of sight.

If running late to class, and staying in her running shorts meant getting a date with Fleur Delacour, well, perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing, after all. She’d just have to make sure to shut down all of the other people making whispered comments. Perhaps a properly placed hex. She’d mull it over, at least.


End file.
